


떠나지마 그대 (don't go, my dear)

by glitteringconstellations



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, M/M, shot with an arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringconstellations/pseuds/glitteringconstellations
Summary: "On this, the one hundreth anniversary of our defeat of the Rebellion, we celebrate the fourth Quarter Quell. To remind the districts that Rebels lurked among even those we thought we knew and trusted, all twenty-four Tributes are to be reaped from one district, chosen at random…"There was something to be said about the fact that they'd made it this far.





	떠나지마 그대 (don't go, my dear)

**Author's Note:**

> whoops another hunger games au what's good. bad things happen bingo prompt: shot with an arrow

“ _On this, the one hundredth anniversary of our defeat of the Rebellion, we celebrate the fourth Quarter Quell. To serve as a reminder that Rebels lurked among those we thought we knew and trusted, all twenty-four Tributes will be reaped from one district, chosen at random…”_

There was something to be said about the fact that they’d made it this far without coming into contact with anyone. Perhaps no one really wanted to kill each other. They’d all been friends, once. But once the clocked ticked down to zero at the start of it all, Keith seized Lance by the hand and they fled. The sound of terrorized screams and weapons in flesh followed them long after they’d left the bloodbath behind. 

They’d made it this far. Thirteen times the cannon had fired, and still they’d lived. Even with nothing more than the clothes on their backs and what little they’d gotten from sponsors. A can of fuel to burn for warmth, a dagger, some broth to cut the chill of the incessant rain and frigid wind that swept through the trees. 

Perhaps if not for the downpour and the howl of the wind, they’d have heard the crunch of boots over dry leaves. As it were, Lance heard the arrow cutting through the air, cutting into flesh, before he saw it. Heard Keith falling backwards into the mud with a garbled cry, before he saw it. 

The arrow pierced his throat. 

“I’m sorry, Lance,” said Pidge. She did look rather sorry when he stepped out from behind a tree, her hand trembling as she notched another arrow. “I don’t want to kill you. But I don’t want to die, either.”

Lance didn’t think. He didn’t—couldn’t—even scream. He just reacted. His fingers closed around the pommel of the knife Keith dropped faster than he could blink and he just threw. It missed Pidge widely, but she dropped her arrow in her haste to duck. Then Lance was on top of her, straddling her, strangling her.

“You killed him,” said Lance. “You killed him, _you killed him_.” Tears sprang from his eyes and he pressed his fingers tighter around her throat. Pidge writhed beneath him and clawed at his hands, gasping and choking, desperate for air. “You killed him!” 

Pidge stilled, eyes glassy and dull, and Lance panted. Everything about him shook. It honestly startled him that he could even get to his feet at all, stumbling over to where Keith lay, unmoving.

“Keith.” Lance swallowed and nearly choked on his tears. He fell to his knees beside the other boy, running a hand down his arm. There was so much blood. With a sharp twist of the wrist he broke the shaft of the arrow and gently maneuvered Keith’s head into his lap. “Keith, don’t go.” He brushed the soaked hair from Keith’s face, smearing mud and blood and rain across his cheek. 

But Keith didn’t stir. Quiet, whimpering sobs grew into a heart-rending wail. Lance curled himself over Keith, clinging to him as though that would keep him there. 

“Don’t go. Please don’t go!” 

_Only one of us makes it out of this,_ Keith had said, that last night before the Games began. _And I’m going to make sure it’s you. You win this, Lance McClain. You have to win, and you have to_ live _, no matter what happens to me._

Lance knew, deep down, that they wouldn’t have made it out together. It didn’t stop him from weeping. He wept, and wept, and wept. 

The cannon rang out twice more.


End file.
